Una noche de karaoke
by anely uchiha
Summary: que pasa si las kunoichis sacan a flote sus sentimientos atravez de una cancion, en el lugar y el momneto presiso durante "Una noche de karaoke".. mal summary lo se no soy buena en esto, denle una oportunidad please- Quinto capitulo Sakura... no Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, a pesar de que ya e publicada algunos drabbles y one-shot este es el primer fic que subo, es una idea un tanto loca demo asi soy yo es diferente a lo que comunmente escribo demo conserva ese toque dramatico caracteristico de mi...**

**los capitulos seran narrados por alguna de las kunoichis, cuando no sea asi yo aviso, el capitulo llevara el nombre de la kunoichi que lo narra y sin mas los dejo con el primer capitulo y disfruten la lectura...**

Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la cansion que se mensiona es de completa propiedad de su autor su mencion en este fic es sin fines de lucro...

* * *

_**Una noche de karaoke**_

**Capitulo 1: Ino Yamanaka… **

Camino lentamente lanzando un suspiro a la nada, como es que Sakura termino por convencerme de venir con ella; a si ya lo recuerdo, con el maldito pretexto de "Ino-cerda debemos salir u divertirnos, tu mime me lo dijiste ami cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea"; de haber sabido que se pondría así jamás la hubiese ayudado a salir de su depresión…

Por Kami-sama lo único que quiero es permanecer aislada del mundo exterior, al menos vamos a un karaoke, el jamás iría a un lugar como ese; además el esta de misión es imposible que llegue hoy y por arte del destino se le ocurra ir, eso es imposible; hace tiempo que no lo veo y no se como puedo extrañar su estupida flojera; odio admitir que esa frentuda tenga razón, el permanecer encerrada no cambiara que el este con ella, además lo prometimos, prometimos salir adelante juntas, y que no nos dejaríamos vencer…

Y aquí estoy en el karaoke, y vuelvo a lo mismo; que diablos ago aquí, será una larga noche, me dirijo a donde se encuentran los chicos sentados, por lo visto están todos, pero, un momento que hace el aquí, perfecto lo único que me faltaba, vengo aquí tratando de olvidarlo y el muy baka se me aparece hasta en la sopa, y repito; será una noche muy, muy larga…

Tendré que verlo toda la noche y no solo eso, si no que en compañía de _ella_, ya esta comenzando a dolerme la cabeza, me acerco hacia Sakura, pobre se le nota en la cara que se siente culpable por la presencia del vago…

- Lo siento Ino, no sabia que el vendría – y ahí esta disculpándose por alga que a ella no le concierne.

- No te preocupes frentezota, tu no tienes la culpa – tenia que tratar de que quitara esa cara de yo no fui, y como si el vago supiera que lo menos que quiero es hablar con el, el muy baka me tiene que sacar conversación.

- Como as estado Ino, hace tiempo que no te miraba – que quería que le contestara, _"muy bien Shikamaru, intentando no ver tu linda cara"_, baka y mil veces baka será el muy bruto, y se supone que es el shinobi mas inteligente de Konoha, menuda aldea llena de idiotas.

- Bien – me doy risa eso fue lo único que pude responderle, y en sima la sonrisa de idiota que puse.

Esa noche estaba comenzando a hartarme, pero después de algunos tragos como que todo se estaba animando, era gracioso ver a las personas cantar y hacer el ridículo, ni aunque me pagaran me subiría a ese escenario; pero la maldita suerte no estaba de mi lado ya que, prácticamente fui arrastrada por mi "mejor" amiga para que cantara una canción, con amigas como estas por favor enemigas absténganse ya tengo suficiente con esta pelos de chicle…

Bien ya que, no es la gran cosa hacer el ridículo en frente de tantas personas, y mucho menos que entre esas personas se encuentre el hombre al que amas en compañía de novia, bueno tal vez si sea malo pero ya que ya estoy con micrófono en mano, ahora que maldita canción voy a cantar, miro fijamente la pantalla donde aparecerá la letra de la canción y, perfecto por Kami-sama que tiene hoy el destino en contra mía, "yo por el", por puro reflejo gire mi rostro para verlo, y así con mi vista fija en el comencé a cantar, dándole a entender con mi simple mirada que aquello era para el…

_**-Subiría al cielo a ver si un ángel, Me señala el rumbo a su alma**_ – le mire fijamente a los ojos…

_**-Y también iría a buscar bajo los mares **__– cuantas cosas aria por ti Shikamaru…_

_**-Los tesoros que ganaran **__– haría todo por que estuvieras ami lado…_

_**-Para mi esa mirada**__ – por que cada mirar de tus ojos me perteneciera…_

_**-Todo eso y mucho más. **__– haría cualquier cosa…_

_**-Yo por él. Haría un mapa en mi piel**__ – sentía tan mía cada estrofa de esta canción –__**Donde mi cuerpo fuera ese lugar**__. __**Que él llamara hogar **__– como si hubiese sido escrita, en razón de mi desgracia…_

_**-Yo por él. Daría hasta la eternidad **__– fui una tonta, no me di cuenta de lo que sentía por el – __**Pero aún así no he podido encontrar **__– hasta que fue demasiado tarde – __**Que le da quien ya esta junto a él.**__ – me eterna pregunta, que tiene ella que yo no…_

_**-Como faro fiel todas las noches. De sus sueños yo sería guardián**__ – como quisiera ser yo que quien vele por tus sueños, quien despierte a tu lado – __**Y después iría a buscar entre mil flores.**__**Los perfumes que lograran**__. __**Impregnarme en su almohada**__ – seria hermoso poder pasar una noche a tu lado, y el perfume de mi cabello se impregne en tu alomado, quizás así podría entrar en tus sueños – __**Todo eso y mucho más.**_

_**-Yo por é, Haría un mapa en mi piel, donde mi cuerpo fuera ese lugar, que él llamara hogar **__– si tan solo pudieras saber todo lo que siento…_

_**-Yo por él, daría hasta la eternidad, pero aún así no he podido encontrar, que le da quien ya esta junto a él **__– poder comprender que es lo que ella tiene, lo que ella posee para hacerte feliz…_

_**-Yo por é **__– acaso puede ella amarte mas que yo –__** haría un mapa en mi piel **__– con la misma intensidad que yo te amo – __**donde mi cuerpo fuera ese lugar**__ – acaso es posible sentir mas amor del que yo estoy sintiendo – __**que él llamara hogar.**_

_**-Yo por él**__ – no creo que sea posible – __**Daría hasta la eternidad **__– por que yo siento que muero sin tu amor – __**Pero aún así no he podido encontrar **__– cuanto desearía tener lo que ella tiene, poseer esa cualidad que me conceda estar junto a ti – __**Que le da quien ya esta junto a él **__– pero, por mas que lo intento, no puedo comprender, que es lo que ella tiene…_

Al termino de la canción, pude notar que algunas traviesas lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, por un momento pude ver la confusión marcada en sus ojos, era demasiado lento para comprender lo que intente decirle, no me sorprende que el baka de Naruto no note que Hinata esta enamorada de el, si el shinobi mas inteligente de Konoha no lo comprende, como podría hacerlo el mas despistado…

Lentamente volví a tomar asiento al lado de mi mejor amiga, realmente me dolía verle junto a ella, y la gran duda de era lo que ella tenia que yo no seguía en mi mente, no supe en que momento ella salio del bar, de repente le vi solo concentrado en el vaso de sake frente a el, deje de darle importancia, solo me hacia mas daño, cuando las demás chicas cantaron ni siquiera preste atención, me encontraba desconectada del mundo real, después de que todos nos encontráramos sentados en la mesa no distinguí bien quien se iba y quien se quedaba, lo que tenia presente era la ardua competencia entre Sakura y yo por ver quien podía beber mas sake, me negaba aceptar que ella hubiese bebido mas que yo y aun no se cayera de borracha, en cambio yo, mi estado no era muy bueno que digamos, después de no poder beber una gota mas de alcohol me dedique a mirar como ella prácticamente se bebía otra botella, tal parece que la quinta no solo le enseño técnicas Ninja…

Cuando por fin nos decidimos a salir del bar ya esta vacío, éramos las únicas locas ahí presentes, eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada yo que se estaba demasiado ebria como para fijarme en la hora, cuando nos encontrábamos fuera me sorprendió ver ahí a mi querido excompañero de equipo y tormento actual Shikamaru Nara, se acerco lentamente hasta quedar frente a nosotras, el tan caballero y propio como siempre…

- Vamos Ino, te acompaño a tu departamento – que diablos dijo.

- De…demo sa-hip Sakura se quedara sola – apenas y podía hablar en el estado en el que me encontraba, y en esos momentos no me apetecía quedarme a solas con el, pero al parecer mi mejor amiga tenia otros planes.

- No te preocupes por mi Ino-cerda, yo estaré bien – como demonios podía verse tan cuerda después de haber bebido tanto.

- Estas segura – me negaba a quedarme a solas con el no confiaba en mis instintos con tanto alcohol encima.

- Sip, yo me voy – la vi alejarse sin poder detenerla que diablos iba hacer ahora kuso.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar ami departamento, busque las llaves en mi bolso hasta encontrarlas pero en cada intento para acertar a la cerradura fallaba, el tomo las llaves de mis manos provocando que una onda eléctrica me recorriera por su contacto, esas sensaciones que el despertaba en mi eras a les que tanto temía, al entrar al departamento me extendió las llaves para que las tomara y una nueva onda de calor me recorrió…

- Bueno, yo debo irme solo quería asegurarme de que llegaras bien – acaso se preocupaba por mi, pero tenia una duda.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿acaso te importo? – no pude evitar que las preguntas salieran de mi boca, maldito alcohol.

- Claro que me importas Ino – una chispa se encendió dentro de mi – eres mi mejor amiga – al diablo con la llama que empezaba arder en mi interior.

- Haci que solo eso soy para ti, una amiga – ya había comenzado ahora no iba a detenerme, no sabia si tendría otra oportunidad.

- Por que dices eso – se notaba confundido, y pensar que era de los shinobbis mas inteligentes, como estaríamos los demás.

- Es que no te das cuanta Shikamaru, yo no te veo como amigo, yo…yo – debía decirlo, era ahora o nunca – yo te amo…

- Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos fijamente, esperaba su respuesta aunque ya la sabia de antemano, ella estaba en medio de nosotros, siempre lo estaría…

- Yo, yo estoy con Temari, lo siento Ino yo la... – pose uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios no quería escuchar como decía que la amaba.

- No lo digas, por favor no lo digas, no quiero escucharlo – el guardo silencio, me miraba con ternura.

Lentamente me fui acercando a su rostro, el estaba inmóvil, con delicadeza uní mis labios con los suyos en un tierno y delicado beso, me movía por impulso pero aun así no deseaba detenerme…

- Ino... – de nuevo lo calle, en ese momento no quería pensar con lógica.

- Lo se, pero solo por esta noche, solo hoy, hazme tuya Shikamaru, hazme el amor.

Bese sus labios con pasión, y el no opuso resistencia, nos entregamos el uno al otro con el deseo tatuado en la piel, no quería que el sol saliera, hubiese preferido que esa noche fuese eterna, para no tener que separarme de el, para que ese hermoso sueño no terminara nunca, sabia que cuando la mañana llegase el se iría, se apartaría de mi para estar con ella, lo cual me causaba un profundo dolor…

Sentí la luz entrar por mi ventana, perezosamente me incorpore en la cama, cubrí mi desnudes con la sabana y mire asía todos lados, el no estaba, sobre la almohada había una nota era de el, la abrí lentamente y lo que leí me rompió el corazón aun sabiendo que eso pasaría…

_**Ino lo que paso a sido un grave error yo amo**_

_**a Temari, y espero que puedas comprenderlo**_

_**no quisiera perder nuestra amistad, por favor**_

_**olvida lo que paso y hagamos de cuanta que nunca**_

_**ocurrió…**_

_**Shikamaru…**_

Yo sabia que después de ese día nada seria igual, como podría verle sin recordar como recorría mi cuerpo desnudo con sus manos, como olvidar los húmedos besos que me llevaron al cielo, como olvidar la primera vez que hice el amor…

* * *

**Y asta aqui eso fue todo por parte de Ino Yamanaka, si los deje con dudas e intrigas, entonces logre lo que queria, se haceptan reviews con alagos, insultos, tomatasos y lo sea es bienvenido, mientras no sea una carta de antrax n.n bien espero les haya gustado y os vemos en el proximo, solo les adelanto que, no mejor no les adelanto nada, bye bye cuidence muxxo y les mando muxxos kisess...**

**reviews n.n**

**onegaiii**


	2. Capítulo 2 Tenten la maestra de las ar

_**Aqui vengo con el segundo capitulo espero les guste...**_

_**los capitulos seran narrados por alguna de las kunoichis, cuando no sea asi yo aviso, el capitulo llevara el nombre de la kunoichi que lo narra y sin mas los dejo con el primer capitulo y disfruten la lectura...**_

Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la cansion que se mensiona es de completa propiedad de su autor su mencion en este fic es sin fines de lucro...

* * *

Una noche de karaoke

**Capitulo 2: Tenten "La maestra de las armas"**

Caminaba con pesadez por las calles de la aldea, me siento dolida, frustrada, traicionada aunque no debería, después de todo ella ni siquiera sabia de mis sentimientos por el, no debería culparla es mi amiga y se que no lo hizo con la intención de herirme, en todo caso soy yo la única culpable ya que si una de esas tantas veces que me cuestiono si ¿estaba enamorada? o ¿quien era el chico que me gustaba? Si alguna de esas veces en vez de negarme hubiera sido sincera con ella, si ella hubiera sabido que yo lo amaba, no, no lo amaba lo amo por que aunque me duela en lo profundo del alma y mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos le seguiré amando…

Tal parece que disfruto de sufrir por su amor, se que jamás seria capaz de robarle la felicidad que a mi amiga, ella también a sufrido mucho y merece ser feliz, no se por que acepte venir con Lee a este lugar si se perfectamente que los veré juntos después de por semanas tratar de evitar encontrármelos, he dejado que me arrastren a un lugar donde es un hecho que los veré…

Pero en fin ya estoy entrando a este maldito bar, talvez el dolor de verlos juntos me recuerde que sigo viva, y como si mi corazón disfrutara de sufrir lo primero que veo al entrar es a ellos dos juntos, kuso esta noche será demasiado larga, al llegar a la mesa tuve que recordar mis modales y saludarlos cortésmente…

- Hola Sakura, hola Neji – tuve que forzar una sonrisa que para mi ver o engañaría a nadie.

- Hola Tenten como as estado, hace semanas que no te miraba – por que tiene que ser tan inocente, que podría contestarle "que no quería verla con el amor de mi vida" soy patética.

- Nee solo he estado entrenando, eso es todo – y no era mentira había gastado todas mis energías prácticamente matándome en los entrenamientos.

Llegaron los demás y logre escaparme de ese interrogatorio, después de unos tragos Ino subió a cantar, por lo visto no soy la única que sufre por amor, puedo reconocer esa mirada, es la misma que yo poseo en estos momentos al ver al amor de mi vida con otra y no cualquier otra, si no una de mis amigas, como podría intentar algo con Neji en estos momentos, no me siento capaz de causarle semejante daño a Sakura después de todo lo que a sufrido, seria muy injusto, pero que debo hacer renunciar al amor…

Al ver al frente me doy cuenta que ellos no están, siento un nudo en el estomago el solo pensar que están juntos demostrándose amor, el simple pensamiento me pone furiosa, cuando Ino baja del escenario no se que es lo que me impulsa ir hasta allá y cantar, por dios ya no me reconozco, a quien quiero engañar deseo con todas mis fuerzas arrebatarle al hombre que amo a mi propia amiga, por que si no estoy parada aquí a punto de cantar y luciendo un hermoso vestido, jamás había usado uno y ahora solo lo hago con la intención de impresionarlo y robárselo a Sakura que clase de amiga soy, y al parecer no le fui indiferente ya que por unos momentos no me quito los ojos de encima, esos hermosos orbes que me roban el sueño, realmente me gusta sufrir…

Me fijo en la canción que interpretare, perfecto no podría ser mas perfecto, ya que eso es lo que estoy sintiendo, que soy una masoquista, al comenzar la música veo hacia la mesa y lo miro ahí, viéndome detenidamente y comienzo a cantar solo para el…

_**Tú eras todo para mi **__– eras mi vida entera Neji, te ame desde el primer día en que te vi._

_**Yo no creía mas que en ti**__ – te convertiste en mi vida mi razón de existir._

_**Te llegaste a convertir en mi religión**__ – fuiste, eres y serás mi mundo entero._

_**Tú eras todo y nada mas**__ – cada día eras mi razón para un despertar feliz._

_**Eras mi voz eras mi hogar**__ – el simple hecho de verte me hacia la mujer mas dichosa._

_**En medio de la soledad una bendición**__ – me hacia feliz verte cada mañana durante los entrenamientos._

_**Pero algo extraño sucedió**__ – jamás me atreví a confesarte mi amor y eso tuvo sus consecuencias._

_**Mi cuento de hadas se acabo**__ – ahora estas con ella y yo no puedo hacer nada_

_**Dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón**__ – aunque a si lo desee, no podría hacerle daño a ella._

_**Cuanto te quiero**__ – te quiero tanto Neji, siempre te he amado._

_**Cuanto te odio **__– y a la vez odio amarte con tanta intensidad._

_**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**__ – tu olor se quedo gravado en cada uno de mis sentidos._

_**Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo**__ – me duele amarte pero disfruto ese dolor._

_**Cuanto te quiero**__ – quiero que estés ami lado._

_**Cuanto te odio**__ – te quiero solo para mi._

_**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos **__– no me importa nada._

_**Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo**__ – por que aunque me duele, no puedo olvidar todo este amor._

_**Tu eras todo para mi desde el principio y hasta el fin **__– el día que nos pusieron en el mismo equipo, fue el día mas feliz de mi vida_

_**No había como definir todo este amor **__– te entregue mi corazón a cada minuto que pasaba a tu lado._

_**Pero algo extraño sucedió **__– pero se acabo, ahora estas con ella._

_**El cuento de hadas se acabo**__ – y mi cuento de hadas llego a su fin, sin tener un inicio._

_**Dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón **__– y sin decir un adiós te alejaste de mi, aun estando tan cerca._

_**Cuanto te quiero,**__**cuanto te odio – **__te amare toda mi vida – __**cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos **__– por que se que seria inútil tratar de olvidarte –__** si no te olvido es puro masoquismo.**_

_**Cuanto te quiero, cuanto te odio**__ – me duele amarte – __**cuanto te llevo en mis sentido **__– y aun así te amare – __**si no te olvido es puro masoquismo.**_

_**Cuanto te quiero, cuanto te odio **__– te amo Neji – __**cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos **__– te amo mi tormentoso amor - __**si no te olvido es puro masoquismo – **__y disfruto con ese dolor._

Le mire directamente, a veces creía que esos ojos podrían ver a trabes de mi, pero no es así, nunca pudo ver el gran amor que le tengo, llegué hasta la mesa, tuve que abstenerme de no salir corriendo del lugar hubiese dejado a todos con una gran incógnita, mire una vez mas a la pareja frente a mi, no podía negar que se miraban bien juntos, hasta parecían los mejores amigos hablando tranquilamente, por unos momentos me concentro en el vaso de sake que descansa entre mis manos como si fuese lo mas importante del universo, yo se perfectamente que lo mas importante de mi universo se encuentra frente a mi…

Ni siquiera termino de ver como termina de cantar Temari, simplemente no soporto estar ahí, con una insípida disculpa salgo del lugar, camino lentamente por las calles sin dificultad alguna, gracias a Kami que no bebí demasiado, aun así me queda un largo camino hasta mi departamento, nunca debí haber ido a ese lugar aunque no fue tan malo, al menos nunca mire que se besaran o algo así; de tanto vagar en mis pensamientos el camino se me ha hecho mas corto solo me falta una calle para llegar…

Al seguir caminando puedo distinguir la sombra de una persona recargada en la pared, no le tome mucha importancia, soy una kunoichi y si alguien intenta pasarse de listo le ira muy mal, mas me quede de piedra cuando mire a mi compañero de equipo y novio de mi amiga recargado a un costado de la entrada a mi departamento, que hacia Neji Hyuuga ahí…

- Neji ¿que haces aquí? – le pregunte realmente confundida.

- Necesito hablar contigo, y como te fuiste sin que yo me diera cuenta, vine hasta aquí – me respondió encogiéndose de hombros, que diablos quería decirme.

Claro, pero entremos comienza hacer un poco de frío – gran mentirosa los escalofríos que me recorrían no eran a causa del frío si no del hecho de tenerlo tan cerca.

Una vez dentro me arrepentí completamente, y es que los espacios no eren muy amplios que digamos, eso provocaba que la distancia entre nosotros fuese escasa, no quería girarme sabia que cuando lo hiciera quedaría frente a le y no me creía capaz de ocultar mi gran amor, y bajo ninguna circunstancia quería traicionar a mi amiga, bueno debo admitir que lo he pensado, pero de ahí a llevarlo acabo era algo muy diferente…

Me sentía tan tonta ahí de pie sin querer mirarle, me estremecí completamente al notar como su aliento chocaba contra mi cuello, por que estaba tan cerca de mi, gire mi cuerpo y le vi ahí, frente a mi, con una distancia demasiado corta separándonos, el corto la distancia y poso delicadamente sus labios sobre los míos, me sentí en las nubes, embriagada con su dulce sabor, movió sus labios lentamente y yo me vi correspondiendo el beso, no importaba nada ni nadie, el mundo entero podría irse al infierno y Sakura con el, un momento Sakura, ella es mi amiga como puedo estar besando a su novio, reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad y lo separe de mi, a pesar de que el beso solo había sido un ligero contacto le labios me encontraba jadeante, con la respiración acelerada al igual que mi alocado corazón…

- Sa…Sakura – solo alcanzo a decir su nombre en un susurro – ella…ella no se merece esto.

Y era verdad, como iba a herir a mi amiga de esa manera después de todo lo que ha sufrido, el se acerca a mi y me toma por la barbilla aunque intento zafarme del agarre no lo consigo y termino perdiéndome en su mirada, al escucharlo hablar me quedo totalmente confundida…

- Fue ella quien me envió – lo dijo contra mis labios sin unirlos por completo, que diablos trataba de decir con que ella lo había enviado – al parecer ella noto antes que yo mi amor por ti.

Estaba con la boca completamente abierta por la impresión, acaso intentaba decirme que me ama o mi maldito cerebro me esta jugando una broma muy pesada.

- No me mires como si me hubiesen salido dos cabezas Tenten, yo te amo – lo decía tan seguro de si que comenzaba a desubicarme, que no el y Sakura eran novios.

- Pero Sakura y tu... – no me permitió seguir hablando, poso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

- Tenten quiero que me escuches, hace un par de semanas que Sakura y yo terminamos, ambos nos engañamos al intentar una relación que no llevaría a nada, ella ama al Uchiha y yo, yo te amo a ti, fui un idiota al no darme cuenta – estaba atónita, aunque quisiera no podía hablar – no te pido que me digas nada en estos momentos piénsalo, piensa si le puedes dar una oportunidad a este tonto que se dio cuenta de que te ama con locura.

Beso nuevamente mis labios, fue un beso corto, tímido después miro directamente mis orbes color chocolate, y lo que ocurrió después fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar…

- Esperare tu repuesta – beso fugazmente mis labios y salio de mi departamento.

Me quede ahí parada, como una completa tonta, por que no salí corriendo tras el si seré baka, bueno eso me dará un poco de tiempo para aclarar mi mente y poder hablar con Sakura sobre esto, ahora estoy muy cansada y sobre todo muy confundida…

* * *

**y asta aqui ya se acabo el capitulo...**


	3. Chapter 3 Sabaku no Temari

**bien este es el tercer capitulo espero les guste**

**Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la cansion que se mensiona es de completa propiedad de su autor su mencion en este fic es sin fines de lucro  
**

**por sierto este capitulo contiene lemon...**

_

* * *

_

_**Una noche de karaoke**_

**Capitulo 3: Sabaku no Temari **

Esto es tonto, que diablos hago aquí con todos los ninjas de Konoha claro tenia que complacer en esto a mi ahora novio, acaso no puede entender que solo quiero estar con el y que todos sus tontos amigos no me interesan, se que a algunos les debo el que hayan ido al rescate de mi hermano Gaara pero a fin de cuentas fue una orden de su Hokage debían hacerlo son shinobis era so obligación, el único que para mi lo hizo mas que por una simple orden fue Naruto, a el le debemos que Gaara haya cambiado tanto eso mocoso tuvo una gran influencia en el…

Por otro lado Sakura también me cae bien aunque es una chica demasiado tonta, le han ofrecido tantas cosas que a rechazado por el Uchiha ese que parece no saber que existe, pero se que mi hermano le quiere y parte de su cambio también fue por ella, después de todo casi la mata y cuando la vuelve a ver fue por que ella fue a rescatarle, si que la chica es especial después de todo quien intenta salvarte la vida cuando esa persona estuvo a punto de terminar con la tuya y sobre todo quien sigue amando a una persona cuando este lo único que a hecho es causarte dolor y mas dolor, esa niña si que es única…

Pero en fin e sido arrastrada a un maldito karaoke, espero que no pase nada en la aldea por mi retrazo, un mes, hace un mes que estoy fuera de Suna y empecé esta relación con Shikamaru no se si lo que estoy haciendo este bien, después de todo prácticamente lo estoy utilizando pero en el fondo no es así lo quiero a sabido ganarse mi cariño y se que puedo llegar a amarle, hace un mes que salí huyendo de un amor que me sobrepasaba de un amor que volvía loca pero al mismo tiempo pudo haber sido mi destrucción…

Kataro, se que aun sigues en mi corazón pero me hiciste tanto daño que se que debo olvidarme de ti en los tres años en los que estuvimos juntos me amarte pero no tanto como yo te ame a ti, engañaste una y otra vez en cada ocasión que yo creía en ti que perdonaba tu engaño y volvía a tu lado, a ti te bastaban algunos meses para volver hacerlo, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me fuiste infiel y con cuantas mujeres y yo siempre perdonaba tus faltas por que te amaba por eso huí, me aleje de ti para recuperarme para tomar conciencia de mi vida y darme la oportunidad de olvidarte, me fui sin decirte nada y se que tal vez aun guardes la esperanza de que yo vuelva a tu lado, pero no será así por que ahora Shikamaru es quien esta conmigo y el si me ama, por eso te olvidare para poder ser feliz con el…

Por eso es que he retrasado mi regreso a Sunagakura, para no verte…

Ahora estamos dentro del bar sentados a la mesa con los amigos de mi novio, esta Sakura se le ve triste, y esa amiga de Shikamaru su compañera de equipo le mira como si quisiera comérselo con los ojos, yo se que algún día el sintió algo por ella, pero esta no le hizo caso por andar de tras del Uchiha que le ven a ese chico, aunque debo admitir que tiene su encanto yo misma hubiese caído rendida a sus pies si no hubiera sido por que era nuestro principal objetivo en ese entonces, pero eso no viene al caso el hache es que ella perdió su oportunidad y ahora Shikamaru esta conmigo debe aceptarlo y seguir con su vida…

Durante todo su canción no le quito los ojos de encima lo note, pero debo confiar en el se que no me fallara lo siento, de un momento a otro escucho como la puesta del bar se abre pero las personas o por lo menos de quien viene acompañado no es de mi agrado, que diablos hace Kankurou aquí y lo peor acompañado de el, de el tormento de mi vida mi eterna relación fallida, los miro acercarse hacia nosotros y como el no deja de mirarme…

Hola chicos como han estado – es que acaso no puedo tener un hermano mas oportuno.

Kankurou que haces aquí marionetista de cuarta – el humor de Naruto le puede causar grandes daños físicos.

Cállate mocoso, miren el es Kataro el no…- que era lo que va a decir este idiota.

Uno de los anbu encargados de proteger a Gaara – intervine antes de que mi queridísimo hermano metiera las cuatro patas, me miro confundido pero pareció entenderlo.

Es un gusto conocer a los ninjas que salvaron a nuestro Kasekage – ha ha el muy bestia se la da de muy educado.

Nee para ser una de los guardianes de Gaara estas muy lejos de Suna – ese Naruto no sabe cuando mantener la boca cerrada.

En el momento en el que una de las chicas termina de cantar observo como Kataro se acerca así mi, por un impulso me levanto y camino hacia el escenario demonios lo que hago para no tenerlo cerca, no ahí vuelta atrás tendré que cantar, tomo el micrófono y espero que me indiquen que canción interpretare, al leer el nombre sentí como mi corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos "Hacer el amor con otro" eso era lo que mas me había atormentado durante este mes el recordar sus caricias, y lo inevitable que era compararlo con Shikamaru, y es que mi ahora novio al lado de el es prácticamente un niño…

_**Amanecer, con él **__–fue extraño despertar entre sus brazos. _

_**  
A mi costado no es igual que estar contigo **__–estaba tan acostumbrada a ti._

_**  
No es que este mal, ni hablar **__- y no es por que el no despierte mi deseo. _

_**  
Pero le falta madurar, es casi un niño **__– pero tu eres mucho mas maduro que el._

_**  
Blanco como el yogur **__– son tan diferentes - __**sin ese toro que tu llevas en el pecho **__– tu eres tan sensual que me provocabas hasta la locura__- __**fragilidad de flor **__– no puedo decir que tan diferentes son - __**nada que ver con mi perverso favorito.**_

_**  
Sin tus uñas arañándome la espalda **__– a veces a un recuerdo tus caricias - __**sin tus manos que me estrujan todo cambia **__– esas caricias que solían llevarme a la locura - __**sin tu lengua envenenado mi garganta **__– y tus besos que me derretían - __**sin tus dientes que torturan y endulzan yo no siento nada.**_

_**  
Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no, **__- me engañaría a mi misma si no admito que fue diferente - __**no es la misma cosa, no hay estrellas de color rosa **__– tu podías llevarme a otra dimensión con tu simple tacto - __**no destilan los poros del cuerpo **__– con tus caricias -__** ambrosía salpicada de te quieros.**_

_**  
Hacer el amor con otro no, no, no **__– pero solo me hace daño recordar todo eso - __**es como no hacer nada falta fuego en la mirada **__– tu solo me as herido - __**falta dar el ama en cada beso**__ – por eso debo olvidarme de ti - __**y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo.**_

_**  
Quise olvidarte con él **__– tal vez me sea difícil, pero debo intentarlo - __**quise vengar todas tus infidelidades **__– no debo considerar esto una simple venganza - __**y me salió tan mal **__– a veces me es difícil sentir sus caricias - __**que hasta me cuesta respirar su mismo aire. **_

_**  
Los mechones de tu pelo negro crespo **__– el espesor de tu cabello, es algo que aun llevo grabado mis dedos - __**tus caderas afiladas y escurridas **__– tu manera de hacerme el amor - __**esa barba que raspaba como lija **__– de llevarme al extremo del éxtasis - __**y tu sonrisa retorcida son lo mejor que hay en mi vida.**_

_**  
Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no **__– sin duda alguna quise olvidarte - __**no es la misma cosa, no hay estrellas de color rosa **__– y se que será difícil pero debo intentarlo - __**no destilan los poros del cuerpo **__– debo olvidar este amor que solo me lastima - __**ambrosía salpicada de te quieros.**_

_**  
Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no **__– y lo are - __**es como no hacer nada, falta fuego en la mirada**__ – te olvidare, el me ayudara a hacerlo - __**falta dar el alma en cada beso **__– ya no estoy sola, ahora lo tengo a el - __**y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo.**_

Toda esa maldita canción me le había recordado, en mi mente ahora solo había escenas de cómo hacíamos el amor con tanta pasión y entrega, estaría mintiendo vilmente si no reconociera que es el hombre que mas me a llenado de pasión, pero el deseo no es lo mas importante ahora necesito que me amen, que piensen en mi qu sea yo lo que importe, al sentarme nuevamente Kankurou se acerca hacia mi…

Lo siento hermanita pero debemos irnos – ya sabia yo que no venían nomás por que si.

Dame un momento me despediré de Shikamaru – tenia que decirle que volvería en cuanto pudiera.

Como tu digas monstruo – por que demonios los hermanos tienes que ser tan odiosos.

Fui y esperar a Shikamaru fuera de los baños, era ahí donde estaba no me gustaba nada la idea de estar junto a Kataro durante los dos días de viaje de regreso a Suna, mire a mi novio salir y acercarse a ami…

Sucede algo Temari – por que diablos tenia que ser tan perceptivo.

No es solo que tengo que regresar con Kankurou a Suna – tenia que permanecer lo mas tranquila que me fuera posible.

Y partirán a esta hora.

Si no te preocupes estaré bien y volveré en cuanto pueda – si volvería para verlo por que ahora el era mi felicidad.

Esta bien yo también me iré esto es demasiado problemático.

Nos marchamos juntos sin despedirnos de nadie, nos acompaño hasta la entrada de la aldea podía distinguir perfectamente las miradas de rencor que le manda Kataro, pero a veces Shikamaru es tan despreocupado que no nota lo que le rodea, solo se dedica a observar el cielo estrellado, en las puertas de Konoha se despide con un beso y se queda observando como desaparecemos en la noche…

Después de algunas horas de camino aun reina la oscuridad, solo iluminados por la luna, nos detenemos a descansar y pasar la noche después de aventajar un poco de camino, todo esta bien no debo preocuparme Kankurou esta aquí, nos refugiamos en un cueva cercana al camino y encendimos una fogata, todo estaba bien hasta que a Kankurou se le ocurrió salir a conseguir un poco de agua, yo sabia perfectamente que el río mas cercano esta a una distancia considerable y tardara en regresar, diablos tenia que pasar precisamente lo que no quería quedarme a solas con el…

¿Por qué huyes de mi? – fue una pregunta tan directa que me dejo impactada.

Yo, yo no estoy huyendo de ti – tenia que mantenerme firme, no podía ceder ante el.

Mientes – se acerco a mi – los dos sabemos perfectamente que estas mintiendo – trate de alejarme pero me fue imposible el espacio era demasiado reducido.

A…ale…aléjate de mi – me costaba tanto trabajo hablar con firmeza.

Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres – fue un susurro contra mi oido que logro que me estremeciera.

S…si – por que no podía pensar con claridad estando cerca de el.

De un momento a otro beso mis labios salvajemente, esa manera de besar me enloquecía me nublaba los sentidos, correspondí el beso casi por inercia anhelante, deseosa le correspondí llena de lujuria, el me tenia acorralada contra la pared y pronto sentí como subía una de sus manos por mi pierna, las sentía ásperas por el duro entrenamiento y por el espacio de piel que recorrí iba dejando mi piel encendida, sentí como llego hasta mi parte mas intima y me acariciaba, sentí derretirme con ese simple contacto, tomo mis caderas y yo rodee con mis piernas su cintura sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, no me creí capaz de detenerme y así en esa posición solamente levanto lo suficiente mi kimono y aparto mi ropa interior, bajo un poco sus pantalones y me penetro abruptamente, todo mi cuerpo le recibió con gusto le extrañaba no podía negarlo…

Con sus manos movía mis caderas marcando el ritmo de las embestidas, estaba extasiada llena de lujuria de pasión desmedida ese efecto tenia el en mi, me aferraba a su cuello con fuerza mientras que el aumentaba el ritmo de la penetración, sentía como mi cuerpo era recorrido por descargas eléctricas sabia que pronto llegaría al orgasmo y al conseguirlo fue como tocar el cielo, ambos habíamos alcanzado la cima del placer, nos mirábamos jadeantes con los ojos brillando de deseo, salio lentamente de mi y al tocar el suelo sentí que mis piernas no me sostendrían…

Sigues siendo mía Temari, no importa lo que pase – pero que diablos.

La realidad me golpeo con fuerza en esos momentos, todo por lo que había luchado en ese tiempo alejada de el, fracase pero ese error me serviría para enmendarlo correctamente y terminar de una maldita vez con esta relación suicida, logra tranquilizarme para verlo con toda la indiferencia que me fuera posible, y cuando le di la cara a si fue…

Te equivocas Kataro, eso fue lo ultimo que recibiste de mi esta se termino – me miro burlón, cuantas veces le había dicho lo mismo.

Terminaras cediendo Temari, sabes que lo aras.

No, esta vez tengo a alguien que me ara olvidarte – si esa vez tenia a Shikamaru el me haría olvidarlo.

Ese niño del bar, no es nada comparado conmigo.

Te equivocas el es mucho mejor – muy bien tal vez era mentira pero algo tenia que hacer.

Estas segura – intento acercarse nuevamente a mi pero esta vez logre escabullirme.

Si, estoy muy segura, lo que acaba de suceder solo fue para comprobar que te he olvidado – maldición si fuese pinocho ya no aguantaría la nariz.

Aun así pareció creerme, salio de la cueva dejándome sola completamente sola, había dado el primer paso para alejarlo de mi y esta vez seria definitivo, en la primera oportunidad volveré a Konoha volveré al lado de Shikamaru, el me ama solo espero que sepa perdonarme por lo que acaba de pasar, y si es así dedicare mi vida a hacerlo feliz por que yo se que a su lado encontrare mi propia felicidad…

* * *

**bien eso es todo grasias a los que han leido este fic...**

**va para ustedes**


	4. Chapter 4

_**muy bien siguiente capitulo aqui va...**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la cansion que se mensiona es de completa propiedad de su autor su mencion en este fic es sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

_**Una noche de karaoke**_

**Capitulo 4: Hyuuga Hinata…**

Mi vida tan simple y sin sentido alguno, me pregunto por que soy tan cobarde, por que no simplemente me paro frente a el y le digo que lo amo, la respuesta es tan sencilla, simplemente por que soy una cobarde, una cobarde que no tiene el valor suficiente para decirle chico del cual siempre a estado enamorada un simple "te amo", si definitivamente soy una cobarde…

No tengo valor ni para negarme a acompañar a Kiba al karaoke, Kiba mi pobre amigo el también sufre mucho por un amor no correspondido, hace mucho tiempo que se enamoro de Ino pero ella tiene su propio amor imposible, ¿por que no podremos ser felices? ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan complicada? ¿Por qué diantres Naruto es tan cabeza hueca y no se da cuenta de lo que siento por el? Todo seria mas fácil para mi si el no fuera tan despistado…

Será una noche muy larga…

Kiba-kun, estas seguro de querer ir, digo ahí va estar – yo solo buscaba la manera de salir de ese lío.

Descuida Hinata todo saldrá bien, lo único que quiero es verla – el disfrutaba de verla aunque su amor fuese en caso perdido al igual que lo mío con Naruto.

Pero que diablos digo, ni siquiera hay un Naruto y yo, el jamás se dará cuenta de lo que siento por el, si tan solo tuviera el valor. Me gustaría ser un poco mas como Sakura, ellas es muy fuerte no solo físicamente si no sentimentalmente, el regreso de Sasuke le puso el mundo de cabeza y aun a si intenta seguir su vida, a pesar de su herido corazón sigue adelante, si definitivamente me gustaría ser un poco como ella…

Bien ya estamos aquí, veo que ya están algunos de los chicos y mi primo Neji esta con Sakura, ojala ellos hubieran podido ser felices juntos demo algo debió pasar, he Na…Naruto-kun esta aquí ahora que hago. No puedo estar cerca del sin ponerme toda roja o desmayarme, hay Hinata por favor tranquilízate, pero es que no puedo…

Tengo que poner todo mi autocontrol para saludarlo al llegar a la mesa…

Oh…ohaio a todos – maldición no pude evitar tartamudear.

Ohaio – bien debo permanecer tranquila ahora a sentarme.

Pero por que el único lugar disponible tiene que ser al lado del rubio que tanta amo, valla suerte la mía no creo pasar media hora sin desmayarme. Por un momento pongo atención a la persona que canta en el escenario en verdad Ino canta muy bien, por cierto ¿donde esta Kiba? Y ahí vi a mi amigo todo embobado mirando a la chica que cantaba mientras ella miraba alguien mas…

Por que será que no podremos enamorarnos de alguien que nos corresponda, el mas claro ejemplo es Kiba primero estuvo enamorado de mi y al darse cuanta de mis sentimientos por Naruto cambio esos sentimientos hacia Ino, pero una vez mas se volvió a enamorar de la persona equivocada…

Miraba distraída como las demás chicas cantaban, Tenten se comía con los ojos a mi primo Neji, que irónico es el amor, después de ella subió Temari creo que buscaba huir de ese hombre que llego, estaba tan distraída que al escuchar la voz del rubio que tanto amo casi me ahogo con lo que bebía…

¿Por que no cantas Hinata-chan? – que si por que no cantaba, un momento Hinata-chan.

Yo…etto..no..se – y ahí estoy otra vez jugando con mis dedos, maldita manía.

Yo creo que lo arias muy bien, de veras – cuando me sonríe como en estos momentos me vuelve loca.

Pero había algo diferente en el, estaba algo nervioso, muy raro tratándose de el que es una persona tan confiada…

Y que de que hablan – escuchar la voz de Sakura a si de repente me provoco un gran susto.

Na…nada Sakura-san.

Que podríamos estar haciendo Sakura-chan he he he.

Solo preguntaba – algo en el tono de su voz no me gustaba- bien como no hacen nada Hinata es tu turno para cantar.

Ca…cantar – cantar yo acaso estaba loca.

Sip cantar tu – ya sabia yo que esa sonrisa no era por nada bueno.

Sakura prácticamente me arrastro hacia el escenario, se acerco a quien dirigía las pistas y hablo con el, después susurro en mi oído que solo siguiera la letra de la pantalla y fue a sentarse, bueno ya estaba ahí no es que pueda salir corriendo o si…

Bien entonces a cantar…

**Ouh.. Ouh..**– realmente me sorprendió el no tartamudear.**  
No soy solo lo que vez **– miro como Naruto me observa atentamente.**  
No me atrevo a decir nada **– y no puedo evitar ruborizarme.**  
Me confunde tu mirada **- es verdad esos hermosos ojos pueden mover mi universo.– tal vez sea así y yo muera sin poder decir nada.**  
Si no grito que te quiero **– sin poder decirte que te amo mas que a nada.**  
Cuantos cielos te daría** – y que daría todo por ti.**  
Sé que es una fantasía** - pero eso solo es un sueño, se que no pasara…– si tan solo fuera capaz de decirte lo que siento…**  
Si pudieras descubrir... **– si tan solo tu pudieras darte cuenta…**  
Que te llevo aquí en mi sueños **– pero eso no pasara, te llevare siempre en mi.**  
Que mi mundo es para ti.. **– por que eres todo lo que yo quiero.– mi Naruto-kun -** Si pudieras comprender **– es que nunca te darás cuenta - **Para mi eres diferente **– tu eres igual que todos para mi - **Yo una mas entre la gente.. **– pero yo para ti si lo soy.– si tal vez un día - **Si estas cerca todavía **– si aun no encuentras el amor - **Me desnuda el sufrimiento **– mi pesar sea tan grande -**Puedas ver lo que yo siento **– y seas capas de ver que mi corazón late por ti.– se que soy tímida e insegura - **Si no grito que te quiero...**– pero aun así daría mi vida por ti - **Amor mío..si pudieras **– Naruto-kun si tan solo - **Si pudieras descubrir **– si pudieras darte cuenta - **Que te llevo aquí en mi sueños **– que eres lo que mas quiero - **Que mi mundo es para ti..**– si tan solo pudieras – **Si pudieras comprender **– ver en mi interior te darías cuenta - **Para mi eres diferente **– que para mi eres especial - **Yo una mas entre **– aunque yo para ti no lo sea - **La gente…**– hasta ahora me doy cuenta - **Si pudieras **– que esta canción expresa todo lo que siento – **comprender **– que con esta canción - **Para mi eres diferente **– te digo todo lo que siento - **Yo una mas entre **– para mi jamás serás como las demás personas - **La gente.. para ti **– aunque yo lo sea para ti…**  
Aahh...ahh....**

Es inútil, ya lo sé

Soy así y así muero

Amor mío…si pudieras

Amor mío si pudieras

Ouh... ouh... ouh...

Quieres ser que algún día

Soy así y así muero

Cuantos cielos te daría se que es una fantasía

Amor mío si pudieras

Amor mío ooohhh.........

Amor mío si... pudieras

Te abrí mi corazón tal vez esta canción…

Y era verdad, esa canción expreso todos mis sentimientos hacia el rubio, mis piernas temblaron al darme cuenta que no dejaba de verme, el me ponía tan nerviosa que provocaba que mis piernas temblaran, no se como pude llegar hasta la mesa sin caerme, me pareció estaño pero note que Naruto estaba muy callado, muy raro debido a su personalidad hiperactiva…

Había pasado buen rato y el seguía en el mismo estado, distante, pensativo y muy distraído, comenzaba a preocuparme por el, nunca lo había visto así y eso era lo que me preocupaba. Aun así ya era tarde y mi primo Neji se desapareció después de que Tenten se fuera, creo que tendré que regresar sola ya que no se donde se metió Kiba…

Sakura-san yo…yo ya me voy – ni si quiera se si me oye ha bebido mucho.

Demo Hinata te iras sola – y quien me iba a acompañar si todos me dejaron.

Si no…no importa me iré…yo..yo sola – lo que quería era salir de ahí.

De ninguna manera – acaso me iba acompañar en ese estado – Naruto acompaña a Hinata.

Que demonios dijo, voltee y vi como Naruto se ponía a mi lado…

No…no es necesario Na…Naruto-kun – no quería estar a solas con el.

Descuida Hinata-chan quiero hacerlo – y de nuevo esa sonrisa a la que no se le podía negar nada.

Salimos del bar después de despedirnos de todos, bueno solo de los que quedaban entre ellos Sakura e Ino que parecían no querer irse nunca, bueno yo tenia mis propias cosas por las cual preocuparme, por ejemplo el hermoso rubio que iba a mi lado, como iba a llegar hasta mi casa con el ami lado y lo mas importante sin desmayarme…

Tremendo lío, por otro lada esta muy distraído bueno cada quien tenemos cosas en las cuales pensar…

Hinata-chan puedo hacerte una pregunta – me dio un buen susto que me hablara a si tan de repente.

Cla…claro que si Na…Naruto-kun – que seria lo que quería preguntarme.

¿Tu me quieres Hinata? – que…que fue lo que dijo, acaso escuche bien o mi oído me esta fallando brutalmente.

Que…que quieres de…decir con e…eso Na…Naruto-kun – no podía estar preguntándome lo que yo creo.

Pues eso Hinata que si tu sientes algo por mi – mis ojos no podían estar mas abiertos por la impresión de su pregunta.

Bien si estaba esperando el momento para decirle lo que siento por el es ahora o nunca, así que Hinata ármate de todo el valor que te sea posible y dile lo que sientes…

Na…Naruto-kun yo…yo – bien era mas fácil pensarlo que decirlo – yo te..yo te amo.

Mis mejillas no podían estar mas rojas, y el que el permaneciera frente a mi sin decir nada no me ayudaba, tenia que salir de ahí tal vez fue un error decirle lo que siento…

Olvídalo no…no importa – intente salir corriendo de ahí, quería escapar pero un suave agarre sobre mi muñeca me lo impidió.

Alce la vista y me encontré con esos hermosos ojos azules viéndome fijamente, mas nerviosa no podía estar, sentí un ligero jalon que me pego a su cuerpo, vi como lentamente acercaba su rostro al mío, y se detuvo a tan solo escasos centímetros dejando nuestros labios a muy corta distancia, podía sentir su aliente calido sobre mis rosados labios…

Yo también… - y me beso, sentía sus suaves labios sobre los míos, acaso estaba soñando…

Si era así no quería despertar jamás, abrazo mi cintura y le rodee el cuello con mis brazos uniendo mas nuestros cuerpos, ese momento era mágico jamás creí que llegara a suceder. Nos separamos un poco uniendo nuestras frentes, y el me sonrío con ternura, sentía arder mis mejillas por causa del rubor…

bien ahora falta lo mas difícil – a que se refería.

De…de que hablas Na…Naruto-kun – me tenia con la duda.

Pues de que debo hablar con tu padre para que me deje salir contigo y que seas mi novia – había escuchado bien.

Se giro hacia mi y me dio un corto beso en los labios…

Hare las cosas bien Hinata-chan, te amo y quiero estar contigo todo mi vida.

Yo solo me colgué de su brazo y seguí caminando a su lado, admito que me da miedo la reacción de mi padre, pero no me importa yo lo amo y al igual que el quiero pasar toda mi vida a su lado, de veras.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Una noche de karaoke**_

**Capitulo 5: Haruno Sakura**

No se en que momento se me ocurrió la maldita idea de ir a ese bar, invite a todos, obligue a la cerda a venir y sin embargo mis ánimos están por los suelos, por mas que intento distraerme, salir adelante, dejar de pensar en el me es imposible, por mas que lo intente es mas que inútil, ni mi fallida relación con Neji, la cual bien podría catalogarse como la mas corta de la historia ya que ambos al día siguiente nos dimos cuenta que era inútil y que lo nuestro jamás funcionaria, yo se que Tenten siente algo por el aunque intento negármelo, yo vi en su mirada el dolor que sintió cuando le dije que había aceptado ser la novia de Neji. Los dos se quieren pero son tan obstinados como para no darse cuenta…

Espero que esta noche anime a Ino, la pobre lleva semanas encerrada para no toparse co Shikamaru, por suerte el esta de misión y no vendrá esta noche, y no solo eso si no que Sasuke esta con el, a si que solo por hoy me olvidare de el y tratare de divertirme, y a quien demonios pretendo engañar con eso, jamás consigo apartarlo ni un solo momento de mis pensamientos, el dolor que me a causado es demasiado que no se como he podido soportarlo, desde el día que regreso soy la mujer mas infeliz del mundo y es que después de esperarlo durante cinco años el llega diciendo que no puede estar conmigo, que yo no entiendo su pasado que no comprendo el dolor por el que a pasado, que no he dejado de ser mas que una molestia y que jamás seria feliz a su lado, como podría no ser feliz al lado del hombre que amo, si supiera que al alejarse de mi me causa tanto dolor …

No puedo evitar que mis ojos se inunden de lagrimas cada vez que lo recuerdo, y es que se alejo tan rápido de mi que no pude decirle que yo conocía su historia, que sabia la verdad de la masacre Uchiha y que estaba dispuesta a sanar sus heridas, que no he dejado de amarlo ni un solo momento y lo único que desea es estar a su lado, que mi felicidad esta con el, solo me lastimo a mi misma recordando todo esto, pero eso no es lo que mas me duele, si que desde que llego a la aldea esta con _ella_, si es ella quien no sabe nada de el, es ella la que no estuvo a su lado evitando sus caídas, ella no se enfrento contra un jinjuriki fuera de control para defenderlo, ella, ella no a arriesgado su vida por el, y aun así ella tiene lo que yo mas quiero…

Por kami debo dejar de pensar en eso, llorar no lo traerá a mi lado y dudo que eso pase algún día. Bien debo darme prisa para llegar al bar; y por que será que no me sorprende ver a Naruto, Chouji y Rock Lee en primera fila esos tres son los primeros cuando se trata de comida y fiesta, bien ya ni modo tendré que estar con ellos hasta que lleguen los demás…

Hola chicos como han estado – a pesar de todo el verlos me a levantado el animo.

Sakura-chan que bueno que llegaste – ese Naruto su sonrisa siempre logra animarme.

Si Naruto pero no tienes por que hacer tanto escándalo.

Sakura-san que bueno es verla de nuevo sigue estando igual de bella que siempre mi flor de cerezo.

Gracias Lee – no puedo negar que la bestia verde de Konoha a sido un buen amigo.

Ya deberías dejar de molestar a Sakura-chan cejotas.

Ahh Naruto no digas eso…

Ahí van esos dos de nuevo discutiendo, espero que alguien llegue rápido, y mis suplicas fueron escuchadas cuando Neji entro por la puerta, aunque cuando vi quien entro de tras de el me dejo helada, era Shikamaru y no solo eso si no que venia con Temari que diablos le iba a decir a Ino cuando llegara, solo espero que no se vallas cuando lo vea aquí…

Hola Sakura, vi a Shikamaru y le dije de la reunión espero que no te moleste – y que quieres que te diga Neji _"a no en este momento le dices que se valla" _

Esta bien no te preocupes, después de todo se trataba de que todos nos reuniéramos – pobre de Ino.

Entonces creo que yo sobro aquí – si yo fuera Ino diría que si pero no lo soy.

No digas eso Temari tu también eres parte del grupo – eso era verdad no podía negarlo.

Gracias Sakura, por cierto la idea del karaoke fue buena.

Gracias.

Que va esto será muy problemático.

Bueno solo me queda esperar como se lo toma Ino.

Sakura no crees que Ino se moleste – valla Neji me conoce demasiado, seria el hombre ideal, si ambos no estuviéramos enamorados de otras personas tal vez lo nuestro abría funcionado, aunque el no admita que ama a Tenten.

No lo se, espero que no.

Minutos después llego Ino, pude ver la confusión en sus ojos cuando miro a Shikamaru, tenia que disculparme con ella…

Lo siento Ino, no sabia que el vendría – me sentía mal de que Shikamaru estuviera ahí después de todo yo quería que Ino se distrajera y lo olvidara.

No te preocupes frentezota, tu no tienes la culpa – eso era cierto pero no podía evitarlo.

Seguí mi conversación con Neji y pude ver como llegaba Tenten con un hermoso vestido y fijaba su vista en nosotros, a pesar de que trataba de disimularlo le molestaba vernos juntos, ella aun no sabia que Neji y yo habíamos terminado, llego hasta nosotros y note que fingía su sonrisa al saludarnos, y ella creía que yo no me daba cuenta…

Después de unos cuantos tragos mire como Ino se burlaba de todos los que subían a cantar a si que decidí subirla al escenario, en cuanto empezó a cantar fijo sus ojos en Shikamaru, y no la culpo, bueno aprovechare un momento para abrirle los ojos a cierto castaño que a pesar de ser portador del byakugan no puede ver que esta enamorado de su compañera de equipo…

Neji podemos hablar un momento a solas – debo llevarlo a otro lugar.

Claro – hombre de pocas palabras.

Antes de marcharnos veo que Hinata llega con Kiba, bien los que faltaban creo que ahora si estamos completos. Sin embargo con Kiba aquí es uno mas que no es correspondido en el amor…

Conduzco a Neji hasta un lugar alejado de donde están los demás, y a lo que vengo seré directa…

Neji, ¿tu estas enamorado de Tenten?

Que, yo…

Si tu, y no me lo niegues.

Pues, no lo había pensado pero…

La amas, verdad

Si.

Pues díselo, no te esperara todo el tiempo.

Y como se que ella siente lo mismo.

Confía en mi, ella te corresponde, pero debes arriesgarte…

Cuando regresamos a la mesa Tenten había subido a cantar, debo decir que se ve muy linda con ese vestido, en cuanto los ojos chocolate de Tenten y los perla de Neji se cruzaron se devoraron con la mirada, no se como esos dos no admiten lo que sienten el uno por el otro…

Es mi imaginación o a Temari la puso nerviosa el tipo que llego con Kankurou, creo que allí ahí gato encerrado, y el ver como ella corre al escenario cuando baja Tenten me lo confirma, como si no quisiera hablar con ella. Hinata esta mas que roja por estar al lado de Naruto, pobre no se como Naruto puede ser tan baka y no darse cuenta que Hinata muere por el, tal vez pueda hacer algo…

Me da pena ver a Tenten frente a nosotros creyendo que aun somos algo, ni siquiera despega su vista del vaso de sake, y la disculpa que di al marcharse fue demasiado absurda, noto que Neji duda en salir tras ella, bobo…

Que esperas, ve tras ella – a ver si con ese empujón se decide.

Gracias – bueno, por la manera en que salio creo que funciono, espero poder ver a esos dos juntos.

Cuando Temari termino de cantar cruzo algunas palabras con Kankurou y se fue a esperar a Shikamaru que minutos antes había entrado al baño, después de eso se fueron sin decir nada, tal vez Kankurou no se quiso quedarse por temor a matar a Naruto por sus idioteces…

Bien creo que el sake comienza a subirme a la cabeza, y aprovechando que no estoy muy cuerda obligare a Hinata a cantar…

Y que de que hablan – pobre le di un buen susto.

Na…nada Sakura-san.

Que podríamos estar haciendo Sakura-chan he he he.

Solo preguntaba – bien empecemos mi plan, no cabe duda que puedo llegar a ser mala - bien como no hacen nada Hinata es tu turno para cantar.

Ca…cantar – que había hablado en francés o que.

Sip cantar tu – al parecer no quiere cooperar.

Esto fue mas difícil, he tenido que arrastrarla hasta el escenario, pero tengo la canción perfecta para ella, después de pedir la canción voy y animo a Hinata, y justo cuando creí que todo iba bien veo entrar a Sasuke con Karin a su lado, que diablos hace aquí claro por que no lo supuse cuando mire a Shikamaru, olvide por completo que eran compañeros de misión, era mas que obvio que podría venir…

Pero por que tenia que venir con ella, y ahora que era lo que iba a hacer, a si tratar de que Naruto se de cuenta de lo que Hinata siente por el…

Naruto baka, que tanto le vez a Hinata – lo pille desprevenido.

Yo na…nada – esta nervioso.

Sabes Hinata es muy linda, el hombre de quien este enamorada será muy afortunado.

Hee!! Acaso Hinata esta enamorada de alguien – bien creo que funciona.

Si no fueses tan bobo te darías cuenta – creo que con eso será suficiente, se quedo bastante confundido.

No puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa con la presencia de Sasuke aquí, como es posible que me descontrole tanto, mi amor por el un día va a matarme…

Hinata canto muy lindo y lo que yo le dije a Naruto aun lo tenia como zombie, lo saque de su trance cuando le pedí que acompañara a Hinata a su casa, si esto no unía a estos dos no se que mas podré hacer…

Ver a Sasuke con esa tipa me pone mas que deprimida…

Oye frentezota creo que es tu turno de cantar – que diablos.

Yo cantar – eso ni en la regadera.

Si ya todas cantamos, además tu nos obligaste a Hinata y a mi a si que te toca.

No podía negar que la cerda tenia razón, subí al escenario y sentía la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre mi, tal vez era la oportunidad que hacerle saber lo que sentía, al ver el nombre de la canción que interpretaría supe que podía hacerlo…

_**Puedo ver en tu mirada tantas huellas de dolor **__– se que as sufrido Sasuke-kun.__**  
que alguien antes de mi te dejo **__-____se que la vida te a causado muchas heridas._

_**  
aun es mucha la distancia nos separa tu temor **__– por que me separas de ti._

_**  
habré un poco de ti por favor**__ – por que no me dejas entrar a tu corazón.__****_

no encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir _– si tan solo encontrara la manera._

_**  
que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir **__– de hacerte saber que a mi lado serás feliz.__****_

si pudieras saber, lo que yo se de ti _– si supieras que conozco tu pasado._

_**  
sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí **__– comprenderías que tu lugar es a mi lado._

_**  
si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti **__– si tan solo pudieras sentir mi inmenso amor por ti._

_**  
sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz **__– sabrías que no puedo ser feliz sin ti.__****_

talvez deba darte tiempo, esperar ese momento _– tal vez con el tiempo._

_**  
en que al fin nos coincida el amor **__– podremos ser felices.__****_

no encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir _– siempre conservo la esperanza._

_**  
que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir **__– de que algún día vivirás en mis brazos.__****_

si pudieras saber, lo que yo se de ti _– por que no te das cuenta._

_**  
sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí **__– que puedes ser feliz a mi lado_

_**  
si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti **__– si tan solo pudieras sentir mi corazón._

_**  
sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz **__– sabrías que yo no soy feliz.__****_

aunque intentes ocultarlo, no lo sabes fingir _– yo se que me quieres, me lo an dichos tus ojos._

_**  
tus besos no me pueden mentir **__– tus labios aquella vez que te robe un beso._

_****_

si pudieras saber, lo que yo se de ti _– conozco tu dolor se cuanto as sufrido,_

_**  
sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí **__– por que no entiendes que solo serás feliz conmigo._

_**  
si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti **__– si pudieras saber que mi razón de vivir eres tu._

_**  
sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz **__– sabrías que jamás podré ser feliz – __**sin ti…**_

Mis mejillas estaban bañadas en lagrimas, mire como me miraba a los ojos antes de salir del bar junto a Karin, sabia que el entendió que la canción fue para el…

Llegue al lado de Ino y seguimos bebiendo, ya era muy tarde y solo quedábamos nosotras dos en el bar, y a la cerda se le ocurrió competir por quien bebía mas, acaso olvidaba quien fue mi maestra, por suerte no solo aprendí técnicas Ninja de Tsunade-shisou…

No se que tanto bebimos pero era mas que claro que Ino estaba mas borracha que yo cuando salimos del bar, y la pobre creyó ver espejismos cuando vio a Shikamaru afuera…

Se ofreció a acompañarla y yo no le di oportunidad para que se negara, después de todo era ella la mas ebria de las dos, me fui dejándolos solos ya era tiempo de que esos dos hablaran y en el estado en que se encontraba Ino dudo que se calle algo, solo espero que le vaya bien…

Zigzagueaba un poco las calles y al estar cerca del parque vi a una pareja muy entretenida, bueno mas bien la chica le metía mano hasta por donde no a su acompañante, al acercarme mas pude ver claramente de quien se trataba, el verlo ahí en esa situación tan comprometedora me formo un nudo en la garganta…

Pude haber dado media vuelta e irme sin ser vista, con la frente en alto y mi dignidad intacta pero no, para cuando quise reaccionar mis labios ya habían escupido las palabras…

Váyanse a un motel quieren, no den esos espectáculos en la calle.

Clavo sus ojos azabaches en mi, mas sin embargo no me intimide y sostuve su mirada, sentí como las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos a si que me di la vuelta y me fui de ahí antes de que el me viera llorar…

Vague un rato por las calles de Konoha, sentía en mis mejillas las lagrimas ya secas, caminaba pesadamente asía mi casa, lo mejor era que me fuese a descansar si es que podía, a aun a distancia pude distinguir que Sasuke estaba esperando en la puerta de mi casa, lo que no lograba entender era que demonios asía ahí y por que no estaba revolcándose en la cama con Karin…

Aunque a decir verdad me alegraba que no estuviera con ella…

Sa…Sasuke que haces aquí – tenia miedo no sabia que era lo que el quería, y no debía hacerme falsas ilusiones.

Por que lo haces Sakura, por que sigues con lo mismo.

Yo..yo solo… - que podría decirle si el se negaba a entenderme – por que Sasuke, por que me alejas de ti, por que no receptas que te amo mas que a nada, POR QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE SIEMPRE VOY A AMARTE.

Por que no entiendes tu que jamás podrías ser feliz a mi lado – siempre era tan necio.

Mis mejillas volvían a estar humedecidas por las lagrimas, al notar sus intenciones de marcharse tome con fuerza su rostro y pose mis labios sobre los suyos, el se quedo inmóvil por lo que hice sentí como por un momento el correspondía a mi beso antes de separarme de el…

Tu…tu sientes lo mismo que yo lo se lo siento – algo en ese beso me decía que el también me amaba.

No confundas las cosas Sakura, y aléjate de mi.

Se fue y me dejo ahí aun con la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, no se ni como entre a mi casa, una vez dentro pegue mi espalda a la puerta y me deslice hasta llegar al suela, abrace mis piernas y comencé a llorar de nuevo, aun me costaba entender tantas cosas…

¿por que Sasuke se empeñaba en alejarme de el?

Yo pude sentir en sus labios que el me quiere, pero si es así… ¿Por qué me aleja?

Por que no me quiere a su lado, por que no intenta ser feliz conmigo, por que…por que…por…por que no me permite amarlo…

Yo no lo se, solo siento este gran amor en mi pecho, un amor imposible de borrar, un amor imposible de olvidar…

Un amor que me consumirá hasta el final…


End file.
